The A Team
by Beloved666
Summary: There's a newcomer to Daten city that has apparently been there the whole time, helping from the shadows. His tactful and knows how to handle the corrupted in the city. He can help the girls. But can they all handle the drama? Or will they be driven apart by the pressure?


Panty and Stocking Fanfic

By Beloved666

Plot by CrazyStonerStories

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

* * *

Stocking grumbled a bit at Panty as she gushed over the new black hair, brown eyed male. After accidentally bumping into him while on a job, Panty seemed to be uncontrollable while around him. She would constantly try and pin him to her bed, very much against his will, which was quite shocking due to the fact that every boy in Daten City wanted to and had had sex with the blonde at least once, but this only drove Panty more wild.

And who was this guy? Apparently his name was Cane. Cute. He used to be human before he struck a deal with Death to make him a reaper. He's supposed to hunt down and kill, or as he likes to call it "reap", the most corrupted humans in Daten City. That's a lot of people. And to make it better, he can't die. Stocking tried. He would die for a moment before coming back without a dent. He wears a military style uniform and balaclava skull mask when he is out fighting, which looks somewhat cute on him in Stockings opinion - though she'd never admit it-, he also uses a M1 Thompson and has a bolt action sniper, for those long range shots, plus a knife strapped to his leg to finish off the look. He also told her that he was a Templar Knight in his first life. Though he wasn't reborn into a new person every time he died, Stocking like to talk about it as if he did. The time before he made a deal with death was his first life, the second was after he made the deal and the last is once he met Panty and her. Cane always went on about how his life didn't begin when he first met them but even Panty liked to deny that, stating that his sex life had started when he met her. Though she still seemed to be unsuccessful in seducing the reaper.

When he's not on "duty" as he calls it , much to the amusement of the girls immaturity, he usually wears a t-shirt with a black overcoat and dark blue jeans.

And how had this reaper managed to piss off Stocking to the point of her wanting to cut off his head in a fit of rage? Well, he ate her pudding. He was hungry one night and had walked out of the bedroom Garterbelt had arranged for him to stay in, once in the kitchen he had opened the fridge door to the sight of multiple sweets and cups of pudding. He then proceeded to grab a cup of pudding, eating it down just as Stocking walked in. And you can guess the rest... Let's just say, he learned his lesson.

* * *

Cane groaned out as he had to shove the blonde off of him for what seemed like the millionth time that day "I'm not interested, Miss." He stated in a polite way, though anyone could tell he was annoyed by this.

Panty pouted a bit as she fell back onto the arm of the couch "But why?"

"I'm just not." He replied, not wanting to get into reasons with the blonde, knowing it'd only lead to further problems.

Panty sighed in defeat and nodded slowly "Fine." She said, acting as if she finally got it though both Cane and Stocking both knew it wouldn't last for long.

Panty then got up and walked away as Stocking yawned, causing Cane to look over at her with a chuckle "You sound like a kitten." he said to her.

A soft blush then proceeded to form against her cheeks as she used her blue and pink hair to hide her face "I do not, you pudding thief." She growled under her breath which earned another chuckle. _What's so funny?_ She thought to herself as she shoved her hair out of the way once she thought the blush was gone and ate another cup of pudding.

She looked over at Cane once she felt his eyes watching her, once their eyes met his face softened from it's usually rigid structure as a smile softly appeared and he put his hand to her face, gliding his ring finger against the bottom of her lips, causing her face to redden slightly as he chuckled. "You missed a piece." He stated before showing her the pudding bit on his finger. He then moved his hand to place the bit in his mouth so he could have a taste of it's sweetness once more but Stocking quickly moved so she was on all four on the sofa, leaning forward to quickly place her lips over his finger before sucking the excess pudding off.

The door then opened and shut as the couple who had been stuck in this position for a moment: both staring into each others eyes with a blush forming on their faces, suddenly sprang apart as Brief then walked in. "T-There's a de-demon down to-town!" He exclaimed before noticing the scarlet red color on the couples face as they attempted to fake watching T.V. "A-Are y-you two o-okay? D-Did you ge-get sic-sick?" He asked curiously.


End file.
